Yeah-Yeah's Girl
by Nicolette134
Summary: Yeah-Yeah's friend Carla is scared when he's about to face The Beast. When she finds out he's okay, she's got a whole new issue to deal with... My summaries suck and my chapters are short, but I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**All I own is Carla. Well, her and the laptop I wrote this on.**

"They're gonna do _what_ to you?" I exclaimed, standing up off the stoop, "Yeah-Yeah, are you crazy?"  
>"It'll be safe," he assured me, "Ham'll be manning the bike pedals; they're just gonna lower me down, nice and slow."<br>"That's a terrible idea!" I stressed.  
>Yeah-Yeah was my best friend, and, outside of the sandlot guys, I was his best friend too, although he'd probably never admit it. If anyone was going to talk him out of this horrible plan, it would have to be me.<br>"Well do you have a better idea?" he asked, "It's a Babe Ruth ball, do you know what that means? We have to get it back!"  
>"Of course I know who he is, who do you think I am, Smalls?" I asked, "And anyway, why can't Smalls go get it? It was his stupid idea to use that ball in the first place!"<br>"Benny doesn't want to send Smalls over. He can't handle that sort of pressure, he'd drop dead on the spot," Yeah-Yeah explained.  
>"And you won't?" I asked, "What if The Beast comes out? He'll eat you!"<br>"I won't get eaten," he said, but I couldn't tell who he was trying to convince more, me or himself.  
>"Yeah-Yeah, you don't have to do this," I said, "No one'll think any less of you."<br>"Yeah they will," he said, frowning, "Listen, I gotta go home now, but I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come over afterwards."  
>"Fine," I said, "Good luck."<br>"Thanks," he answered.  
>But I wasn't just gonna leave it at that.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Mrs. Rodriguez, is Benny in?" I asked sweetly, when his mom opened the front door.  
>"Sure honey, I'll call him down," she said, calling up the stairs for him before turning back to me, "How are you?"<br>"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" I replied.  
>"I'm well as well," she said, before muttering something to Benny about how he should be more polite, like I am.<br>"Benny Rodriguez, are you nuts?" I shouted as soon as she'd closed the door. He flopped down on his stoop, I could tell he'd been expecting me.  
>"No, <em>Carla Gambino,<em> I am not nuts," he said, "Listen, I don't like this any more than you do, but we gotta do what we gotta do."  
>"Don't say that," I said, "Don't lie to me!"<br>"I'm no lying," he said, "You think I wanna throw Yeah-Yeah over the fence? Of course not, but there's no other way!"  
>"Well you better make sure nothing happens to him, Benny Rodriguez, because if something does, I'm gonna have to kill you!" I threatened.<br>"I'll make sure he makes it," the older boy promised, pulling me to sit on the steps with him. After a beat he said, "So you like him, huh?"  
>"What'd ya mean?" I asked, hoping it was dark enough that he couldn't see me blushing.<br>"You like Yeah-Yeah," he said, "It's obvious."  
>"What'd you mean, it's obvious?" I asked, before catching myself. I hadn't meant to admit anything to him.<br>"Come Carla, you don't have to feel bad about it. So what, you like Yeah-Yeah. At least it's not Phillips or someone," Benny shrugged, "No big deal."  
>"No big deal! Benny of course it's a big deal! You can't ever tell him, or any of the guys. They'd die of laughter!" I said, putting my head in my hands. My life was totally over. If Benny knew who else did? Ham, Beltran, Squints?!<br>"They wouldn't die laughing," the older boy said, putting his arm around me, "Well Ham, maybe."  
>"Oh God," I muttered, still not looking up.<br>"Come on, it's no problem. Nobody knows but me," Benny said, "I know I don't look like I'm paying attention, but I am. More than those other dorks, at least."  
>"Promise you're the only one?" I asked.<br>"Cross my heart," he answered, "And I won't tell anyone either."  
>"Thanks Benny," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You're the best."<br>"I know, I know," he answered, "Now our better get back home before your mother noticed your missing."  
>"You got it," I said, headed home, feeling much better, although I still hadn't solved the original issue. I'd deal with that in the morning.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I own all the Gambinos. Well, the idea of them. I know some real people who's last name is Gambino; I totally don't own them.**

The next day I didn't end up getting to see any of the guys because my mother had errands in the next town over and needed me to stay home with my brothers. Instead of potentially _saving Yeah-Yeah's life_, I was on sandbox duty. Life is so unfair for girls.  
>I was making the best of things and playing pirates with the little rugrats, when out of nowhere, I heard someone calling my name.<br>"Yeah-Yeah?" I asked; I would recognize his voice anywhere, "That you?"  
>"Yeah, yeah," came the boy's signature reply, but I still couldn't find him.<br>"Where are you?" I asked, confused. My backyard is _not _that big.  
>"Over the fence," called the voice again, "Can I come in?"<br>"Of course, _stupido_," I replied, causing my little brothers to laugh and gasp. They were so going to tell Mama, if they remember that is. "Boy's go play, _andate_."  
>"You sound like Benny's grandma when you talk like that," Yeah-Yeah laughed, entering the backyard and joining me on the steps.<br>"Benny's grandma is a Mexican," I pointed out, "I'm Italian."  
>"Sounds the same," the boy shrugged.<br>"You wouldn't understand," I exaggerated a sigh, "You're Irish, _Alan McClennan_."  
>"I told you not to call me that!" Yeah-Yeah yelled, looking around as if scared someone might overhear his real name.<br>"Nobody thinks your parents really wrote Yeah-Yeah on your birth certificate," I pointed out, "Before you were Yeah-Yeah, you were Al, I doubt anyone's forgotten."  
>"We just don't need to remind anyone, <em>Carly<em>." He was just trying to upset me now.  
>"Truce, truce, just don't call me that terrible name," I gave in. The girls at school all call me Carly, and I absolutely hate it. The boys know that they're only allowed to call me Carla.<br>All summer long, they try and hold onto their nicknames and I barely get to use my real one. Boys are so strange sometimes.

Translations:  
>Stupido means stupid, obviously<br>Andate is like the command form of go


	4. Chapter 4

"So, I take it everything went well," I said, remembering all at once what today had been and what he'd done.  
>"Told ya, there was never anything to worry about," the boy shrugged noncommittally.<br>"Well, _excuse me_ for caring about my friend," I said, "Next time, I'll feed ya to The Beast myself."  
>"Don't get excited, Carla," the boy answered, waving his arms at me as if to cool me off and calming me down. I have a bit of a hot temper, and all the boys, especially Yeah-Yeah, get a kick out of it.<br>"I'm not excited!" I yelled, and he laughed again, "I was nervous something would happen to you."  
>"Well nothing did," he responded, "See; I'm still all here."<br>"Ah, but not all up here," I answered back, slickly, tapping his head.  
>"You're a brat," he answered, brushing me off of his, but not harshly.<br>I feel so comfortable with Yeah-Yeah, not like with the other guys. If I told one of the other's I'd been scared for them, they'd have died laughing about how much of a _girl _I was being. Yeah-Yeah never laughs at me, he always tries to reassure me and convince me nothing is wrong.  
>"Yeah-Yeah, come play," my brother Luca says, drawing the attention of the older boy. My brothers had pulled out their wiffle ball set; they love when Yeah-Yeah comes over, they always try to get him to play with them.<br>"Your brothers like me better than you," he smiled smugly getting up to play with them.  
><em>They aren't the only Gambinos that like ya,<em> I thought to myself, shaking my head and getting up to join them in their game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah-Yeah is not mine, nor did I invent baseball.**

It was always the same, the little boys against Yeah-Yeah and I. I was the pitcher and he was in charge of running all over the yard to catch the ball and tag them out. He played all the bases, which were marked by our shoes, a hat, or whatever else we could find in the backyard.  
>Yeah-Yeah and I made a good team and before we knew it the boys were all tired out and my mom had returned home.<br>"Hello Alan," my mother greeted him, upon seeing the extra boy in the backyard, "How are you darling? How are your parents?"  
>"Hi Mrs. Gambino," he answered politely, "Everyone is good. My parents sent me over to invite you for a Memorial Day picnic."<br>"Just me?" my mother mused, laughing slightly.  
>Yeah-Yeah colored, "No, no, all of you, of course."<br>"Of course," I rolled my eyes at my mother. Why must she insist on embarrassing me like this?  
>"We'd love to," my mother laughed again, "Hey, since you're here, why don't you call your mother and tell her you're staying for dinner."<br>"If you're sure," Yeah-Yeah looked excited at the possibility of dinner; it was known throughout the neighborhood that my mama was the best cook around.  
>"Don't look so happy," Mama laughed again, "I'm too tired to cook anything tonight: I was just going to do some barbequing.<br>"I like barbeque too," he answered with a smile, "Don't worry about me, I eat anything."  
>"We know," I answered rather sourly.<br>My mama isn't only the best cook around; she's also the best looking, unfortunately. While all the other mothers, Yeah-Yeah's included, were older and dyed their gray hair a funny blonde color, and were getting wide with their old age, by mom was still young and spry and _pretty_. She had long, dark hair that she always wore down, great legs that she always had on display in short skirts, and worst of all, she was friendly with everyone. She treated everyone- even us kids- like they were important, and all the boys were in love with her, Yeah-Yeah included.  
>It didn't help matters that my papa had died so long ago, nobody even remembered him being around. All the fathers in the neighborhood flirted with my mama, and nobody seemed to respect poor papa's memory. Mama never dated, but sometimes I feel like she should; she's still young and pretty and deserves to be happy just like anyone else. The rest of the time, I wish she were an old maid like Mrs. Harriet down the street so that everyone would just leave her alone. And by everyone, I mean the group of guys who are supposed to be my friends.<br>"Your mom say it was alright?" I asked Yeah-Yeah when he joined me in the bathroom where I was cleaning up my brothers.  
>"Yup," he answered, cheerily.<br>"Great," I responded, leaving Luca to dry off himself, Nico, and Marco, while I went to set the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh, this is so me and my mother. Except my father is still with us (this did not stop my friends from crushing on Mama G).**

"What's wrong, _carina_?" my mother asked me after we'd finished eating. The boys were all in the TV room and I was drying the dinner dishes as she washed them.  
>"Why'd you invite Yeah-Yeah to dinner?" I pouted. The silly boy had spent the whole meal mooning over my mama, complimenting her cooking and everything. We'd had hamburgers for goodness sake; his own father can make hamburgers!<br>"_Carissima_, I thought you like Alan?" she said, sounding puzzled.  
>"I do, Mama, that's the problem," I explained, knowing I sounded silly, "I like him, but he likes you! All the boys do!"<br>"Carla, is that what you are worried about?" she asked, laughing again. She always laughed, never meanly, but still, "He does not like me, he only thinks he does because he's being a silly little boy. All little boys like old ladies that they would never really want if they could get them."  
>"He seems to want you," I pointed out, biting my lip.<br>"_Bambina, _I will finish with the dishes, why don't you go talk to Alan, okay?" she suggested, "I bet if you told him how you felt he'd realize he feels the same way."  
>"I doubt it," I pouted some more, crinkling my nose up for good measure.<br>"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep making those faces," she admonished, "Go, listen to your mother, eh, I know best, no?"  
>"Yes <em>mother,<em>" I responded, exaggerating the term. She'd never have me call her "mother" or "mom", like the other kids. I used to be embarrassed and try, but she only answers to mama.

Translations:  
>Carina and carissima are like dear, dearest, that sort of thing<br>Bambina means baby


	7. Chapter 7

**Sandlot isn't mine, but this plot is.**

"I could've walked home on my own you know," Yeah-Yeah pointed out when we were halfway down the block, "Plus, it wouldn't be right to leave you out here alone now. I'm going to have to turn right back around and walk _you_ back to _you_ house."  
>"That's fine," I accepted, although I don't mind walking around at night alone. It's so calm at night.<br>"So what'd you want to tell me?" he asked, curiously.  
>"How'd you know I had to ask you anything?" I asked him, equally curious.<br>"You're biting your lip," he pointed to my face, "You always do that when you're thinking about something. Plus, if you're walking me home, you must have something you wanna say."  
>"IthinkIhaveacrushonyou," I blurted out all at once.<br>"Huh?" he responded, densely.  
>"I think I have a crush on you?" I repeated, more slowly. This time it came out as more of a question though.<br>"Oh," he responded, before turning to look at me, eyes wide with understanding, "_Oh!_"  
>"Oh?" I asked him, "That's all you've got?"<br>"What'd you want me to say? You caught me off guard," he answered honestly.  
>"Oh <em>Dio,<em>" I muttered, embarrassed, "Let's pretend this never happened, okay?"  
>"Don't be silly, Carla," he said, grabbing my hand shyly, "I think it's, kinda, I dunno, nice."<br>"Nice?" I repeated, "Not nauseating, or gross, or anything like that?"  
>"No, of course nothing like that," he said, smiling broadly and holding my hand more surely, "It's nice."<br>"You're not going to die laughing?" I asked, wanting to make sure.  
>"Of course not!" he answered, "Carla, you're my best friend! If you like me, <em>like<em> me, well, you must be onto something. You're smarter than me, you know. If you think this is a good idea, it must be."  
>"Don't let me twist your arm or anything," I huffed; disappointed he had to be convinced.<br>"I didn't mean it like that," he said, "Calm down will you! I'm just saying that I never thought of it before. But now that I have, I dunno-"  
>I interrupted as he trailed off, "Do you think you maybe like me too?"<br>"Yeah," he replied, with a smile, "Yeah."

**Th-th-th-****_that's all folks_****!**


End file.
